


Malec Date Night

by Fanatic_weirdo



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Adorable Magnus Bane, Date Night, Fluffy Husbands, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Would You Rather, but you don't see the smut, leading to smut, playful husbands, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: Alec and Magnus go on their weekly date night. Even though they'd been married 20 years, they are still very much in love.





	Malec Date Night

“ACK!” 

Alec would of course deny he ever made that sound out loud. He was a grown man with two teenagers, Head of the New York Institute. He did not just squawk at his husband zapping his ass with magic. Magnus, however, had thrown his head back in laughter. 

“Magnus Bane, if you want this ass tonight I expect an apology,” Alec said in a falsely scolding tone. 

“Oh I don’t want your ass tonight,” Magnus said with a raised eyebrow as he turned around and swayed his hips seductively. Alec pressed his lips together in a straight line, determined to resist. At least until Magnus’s face fell the tiniest bit, and Alec tackled him, throwing him on his shoulder and smacking Magnus’s butt with his hand. Magnus squealed and squirmed through both of their laughter. They both were well aware that Magnus could be free of his husband’s torment in a moment. They also both knew he loved nothing more.

Alec pulled down just the ass part of Magnus’s pants to smack it again as well as to bite the side of it playfully, causing him to scream and arch his back.

“Pops are you—AHHHH! Jesus Christ that never gets less horrific FUCK!” Max cried.

“Language!” both Magnus and Alec said sharply, the moment gone since their 17 year-old was standing in their doorway with his hands over his face. Alec lowered Magnus carefully and pulled his pants back up, giving the butt one last tap and a playful grin. 

“Could you two act a little more like the married-for-20-years couple that you are instead of like teenagers exploring their sexuality or something…” Max grumbled as he moved his hands away, sighing in frustration. 

“I mean we probably could,” Magnus stated, looking at his husband with a feigned shrug of agreement. 

“Oh, yeah, we definitely could, but I’m not going to,” Alec said, sticking out his tongue.

“Just because you and Chris have the most boring sex lives ever, doesn’t mean they should have to,” Cole claimed from the living room.

“We aren’t boring!” Chris yelled, from where he sat with Cole and Rafael. 

“Oh please,” Rafael claimed, “Cole has more interesting sex than you two. Do you know what that says about you?” 

Magnus had to actually turn away so Max didn’t see him try to contain his laugh. Alec full out snorted, before turning to Magnus and burying his face in Magnus’s shoulder. 

“I hope you two are going to dinner in the middle of a volcano,” Max pouted. He would love to pretend that he actually minded his fathers and brother’s teasing, but they all knew he didn’t. He was the biggest jokester of them all, if you can’t take it, get off the stage. Besides, he and his boyfriend had a very healthy and loving sex life that didn’t include nipple clamps and whatever other torture devices were in that box his fathers were hiding away from them and thought they knew nothing about, thank you very much.

“Maybe next week. It’s Dad’s turn to decide this week,” Magnus claimed. They alternated each week to picking a location or restaurant if there was one they both had loved and wanted to return to. They had traveled around the world and been to practically every restaurant in New York City.

“Oh and I’m sure he’ll pick the most boring food truck on 7th Ave,” Max teased, causing Magnus to send a playful ball of magic at his son who dodged it with his tongue sticking out at his Papa. 

“Don’t be an ass,” Magnus fussed. Max rolled his eyes and rejoined his friend, brother, and boyfriend, missing his dad’s slightly deflated look. Magnus however, didn’t miss it, and kissed his lips softly and asked, “Were you going to pick a food truck?” 

The thing he’d noticed about Alec pretty immediately was that he was in no way impressed with the magic and money Magnus could throw his way. He appreciated anything he received, but Alec was a simple, humble person, and none of the Lightwood pretention had touched his husband. It meant that Alec loved Magnus for Magnus. This man didn’t want Paris or Barcelona or Tokyo, he just wanted to snuggle against Magnus on their couch. It was honestly a little daunting to the Warlock. Showing off and impressing, that he knew how to do. He knew how to portal his partners to far off places, take them on adventures, spend unmentionable amounts of money on them, keep them distracted by the shiny things so that maybe, just maybe, they wouldn’t notice Magnus. 

But Alec, Alexander, even when Magnus tried to show him flashy things, Alec was looking at Magnus. Magnus had taken him to France, Italy, Japan, Germany, Egypt, Spain, India, had showed him the wonders of the world and all the while Alec had held his hand, asked for nothing and grinned at Magnus. When they first started dating and Magnus noticed Alec seeking to take down Magnus’s walls, he was so afraid the beautiful boy would run in the opposite direction. Instead he held tighter, told him that he wasn’t ugly, that his eyes were beautiful, that who his father is was no reflection on who he is, that his past relationships weren’t something he had to hide. He opened Magnus up to see inside and stayed, even married him. 

“I mean, I thought maybe we could grab a hotdog or a falafel and walk around the city, but we can do something else,” Alec said softly. 

Magnus grabbed Alec by his shirt and pressed their lips together. “We’ll do something when we get home that would give our vanilla child an aneurysm. And it would serve him right,” Magnus claimed. “And it’s been a long time since I had a good old fashioned dirty water hotdog.” 

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus again. “That better be a promise. I’ve wanted to bring back that purple toy you liked so much,” Alec said with a raised eyebrow. Magnus knew the one and in that moment he swore his knees gave out. He was held upright by Alec who grinned like the nympho he’d become.

“Alexander Lightwood-Bane you cannot say things like that to me and then force me to go out,” Magnus whined. 

“I’ll make it worth it,” Alec purred in his ears and he moaned and rewarded Alec with a searing kiss. They really had been married for 20 years and their passion hadn’t waned in the slightest. Magnus groaned in frustration and went to finish getting ready.

“You ready, handsome?” Alec asked, holding out his hand to his husband a half hour later. Magnus grinned and slipped their fingers together, palms pressing against each other. 

“For my favorite night of the week? Of course,” Magnus replied as they left the bedroom and headed to the front door. 

The four teenagers were watching some horror film that wasn’t that scary compared to what the boys knew was actually out there in the world. They were laughing at the terrible effects and unrealistic storylines.

“I would recommend you four stay at the Institute tonight,” Magnus said. He received a look of confusion from three of boys. Rafael, however, had an amused look on his face and nodded.

“Why,” Max asked, oblivious.

“Because it’s date night, and we’d like to be alone to do grown up things” Alec said with a smug look when the young Warlock groaned and blushed and shook his head at the attempt to get rid of the image in his brain. 

Magnus and Alec giggled walking out the door as the four boys all made different faces of discomfort. 

“That was a little mean,” Magnus said as they stepped into the elevator.

“I’d really say it was quite merciful. I’m pretty sure them hearing the sounds I’m gonna pull from you tonight would constitute as child abuse,” Alec said with an ass grab making Magnus laugh and growl as he kissed his husband deeply. 

“I love you,” Magnus said into his lips. 

“I love you too,” Alec whispered. 

They took the train to the West Village. They decided to get Papaya Dawg instead of food truck hotdogs, standing in the open, high table layout as they ate their hotdogs and shared fries. 

“Alec, we can get another order of fries!” Magnus claimed as Alec pouted once more when Magnus took another crinkle fry. 

“No, it’s fine, we’re sharing. Just stop taking the good ones!” Alec said, taking the crispy, crunchy type that he preferred, putting it overdramatically in his mouth. Magnus chuckled and purposefully stole another particularly crunchy one, putting a defiant expression on his face. Alec looked at him blankly for a moment before shrugging and dipping another fry in ketchup. “I know where you sleep, Warlock,” Alec muttered threateningly.

“What was that,” Magnus asked as if he hadn’t actually heard him. 

Alec looked up in false surprised innocence. “What? Nothing, I didn’t say anything.” 

Magnus smiled softly at his ridiculous husband. How could the man still give him butterflies after 20 years? This felt like a first date, full of excitement and laughter; even though they knew each other inside and out, it still felt thrilling and like an adventure. 

“Would you rather only get crunchy fries for the rest of your life or never get sour cream and cheddar potato chips again,” Magnus asked with a mischievous glisten in his eye. Alec gasped and put his hand on his heart, bringing a crispy fry to his face, looking at it as if it were a clue to life. He let out a dramatic whine while popping the fry in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. 

“Can I have other kinds of chips? Just not sour cream and cheddar,” Alec asked, looking up at Magnus, smiling as he began to think of his own would-you-rathers. 

“Of course,” Magnus agrees, picking up a limp fry, folding it in half, smothering it in ketchup, and eating it. 

“Then definitely only get crunchy fries,” Alec responded. “That wasn’t a true stumper.” 

Magnus chuckled. Of course it wasn’t. You don’t bring out the big guns immediately. You have to let them think you don’t have the Ace up your sleeve. 

“Would you rather never wear cotton again? Or only wear cotton?” It was silly, but Magnus played along, gasping in mock shock and touched his cotton shirt.

The Warlock smirked. “It wouldn’t really matter. I can make anything work,” he said with a wink. “Never wear cotton, because I honestly don’t think I can live without—”

“Silk,” Alec said with a grin. 

They finished their food and started walking towards Chelsea. It wasn’t a fancy date in Paris or even a fancy date in New York City. It was just two people who loved each other and truly liked spending time together. It hadn’t taken them long to realize being two busy leaders they would have to make time for each other. When they adopted the boys it became even more important. Of course when Max was an infant and when they first adopted Rafael and he couldn’t be around other people, they had to take a break from date nights. Still, Alec had insisted that they take one night a week to stay up, no matter how tired they were, after the boys were asleep, to have a glass of wine and talk to each other, or not do much talking. But being husbands together, and not just fathers, mattered. 

“Ok. If a demon attacked and swapped my body with either Jace or Izzy and you had to have sex with me, in the other body, which would you choose,” Alec asked with an impish grin. Magnus rolled his eyes as he considered it. The idea of having sex with Jace made him shudder, but the thought of having sex with Izzy wasn’t exactly appealing. After more than 20 years, they had become more like siblings than anything. 

“Huh,” Magnus hummed, their arms linked as the strolled. The lights made Alec’s eyes light up. He talked about how beautiful Magnus’s eyes were all the time, but he over-looked his own. They were multiple colors, brown, green, specks of yellow, and if you studied enough, which of course Magnus had, there was a little blue as well. When the street light illuminated them they looked like stars. “Well, I guess Izzy since I could squint and pretend she’s you.” Alec looked at him as he continued, “Jace looks like Celine’s family. Blond hair, blue eyed cherubs. I’m not into that,” Magnus claimed.

“George was blond and blue eyed,” Alec said with a small laugh. 

“Eh, I want my husband to still look like a Lightwood, no matter the body,” Magnus stated. 

“That’s incest,” Alec stated and shook his head. 

“How is that—wait, did you want me to choose Jace,” Magnus said with his voice teasing. Alec rolled his eyes, a laugh still in his eyes. “Cuz that is a level of fucked up I’m not ready to deal with.” 

“What do you mean,” Alec asked, pretending to be offended. 

“Oh just your brain being in the man you loved as a teenager being fucked by your husband. I just can’t,” Magnus laughed, which caused Alec to laugh as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“I didn’t think of it that way,” he admitted, “Yeah, Izzy works.” 

They both chuckled, amused at their little game. Alec did appreciate that they could make each other laugh so much. He’d grown up seeing how serious his parents’ relationship, if you could call it that, was and he thought that’s what he was going to be forced into. Then this man entered his life with a meat pun and Alec learned there was so much more to experience when it came to love. Of course they had their serious moments, their heavy moments of sadness or anger; they still fought, often as fiercely as they loved. Still, even through the rough, they did it together. They always tried to touch each other when they argued as they’d learned it kept Magnus’s magic calm, and it also reminded them that beneath their anger or hurt, there was the living, breathing person that they loved. 

“Okay! My turn!” Magnus said with a grin. “Would you rather marry Catarina or have a one night stand with Simon?” 

“Ugh,” Alec shuddered, causing Magnus to laugh loudly, his head thrown back, mouth open. Alec loved him like this. His walls fully down, his squishy parts exposed for Alec to see. “All right, let’s work through this.” He hummed, running his fingers through his hair. “So if I married Cat would I get to stay married to you or would we have to get divorced?” 

“No, we could stay married. Like a throuple,” Magnus answered with a grin.

“Would I have to have sex with her?”

“No,” Magnus allotted. Alec thought for a moment, the walk continuing in comfortable silence.

“This one night stand with Simon—would it hurt you or Izzy?” 

Magnus had to stop himself from cooing at the sweetness of his husband. Even in an imaginary game, he couldn’t stand to hurt Magnus or his sister.

“No, it’s a free pass, and it wouldn’t have to be weird after,” Magnus stated. 

Alec thought for another moment. “I think I’d have to go with the one night stand with Simon. At least I’d know what I’m doing. Besides, I love Cat but I don’t want to share you.” Alec kissed Magnus’s lips lightly, the Warlock smiling into the affection. 

“Would you rather retire and travel the world or stay in Brooklyn as High Warlock forever,” Alec asked. This was another he already knew the answer to. They’d discussed retirement. Neither of them where near ready, though admittedly Magnus was closer to readiness than Alec, but even still, they both knew it was in the cards.

“Only if it’s with you by my side, darling. I’d be able to tolerate either, but only with you,” Magnus stated, kissing Alec’s hand that was linked in his own. 

“You are so corny, Mag,” Alec claimed, stealing another kiss. “But that’s not how it works. You have to pick one, and of course I’m with you either way,” he said with a happy grin.

“Retirement and travel then,” Magnus said easily, as Alec knew he would. 

“Next,” Alec prodded as they turned onto a side street. They knew the city better than the back of their hands. They didn’t think they could ever get lost there. 

“Would you rather eat nothing but burgers or anything but burgers,” Magnus asked.

Alec paused, causing Magnus to pause and look at him, confused but waiting. “What is with the food questions? Are you trying to tell me something?” 

There was still humor in his voice, so Magnus played along. “Oh yes, Alexander,” he nodded, smacking the back of his hand against Alec’s washboard hard abs. “You’ve clearly let yourself go,” he joked. 

“Oh really,” Alec drew out in the tone he used right before he attacked. Magnus jumped away from him with a cry, but it was too late and Alec had his arms around Magnus’s waist, leaning back enough to lift Magnus off the ground. The older man crying out in objection as Alec spun him around. He then moved his hands back to his sides. 

“Don’t you dare, I will-ALEXANDER!” Magnus screamed when Alec found his ticklish spot and began torturing it. “Noooo!!!” He laughed as Alec giggled behind him. After several seconds the tickling stopped and a kiss was pressed lightly on his neck. 

“I love you,” Alec whispered against his skin. Magnus hummed, wanting to scold Alec or pretend to be mad but he couldn’t.

“I love you too,” Magnus replied, leaning back so he was wrapped in Alec’s arms, his back pressed against his chest. 

“Ah to be newlyweds again, right honey?” They heard a voice and turned to see a middle aged couple who looked around Alec’s actual age. They were holding hands as well, gentle smiles on their face. 

“How long have you been together,” the other asked. 

Alec chuckled and lied, “Seven months.” 

They had to lie. Max and Rafael already had to be their brothers, and if Rafael continued aging, he’d become their father-in-law. They didn’t like to think about that one. 

“What about you?” 

“19 years,” 

“That’s wonderful. I hope we last that long,” Magnus said, trying not to laugh. 

Alec smacked his side with the hand still wrapped around him, “And where do you plan on going, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?”

“Nowhere, love, you’re stuck with me. At least until we’re old and gray,” they laughed at their inside joke, kissing lightly. “But by then probably no one would have me, anyway” Magnus admitted, his eyes shining with glee. 

“Keep that humor,” the couple instructed. 

Alec nodded, “Thank you, we’ll try to.” The other couple continued walking and as soon as they rounded the corner the two men collapsed in laughter. 

“Okay would you rather go on a date with my mom or kiss Jace,” Alec said with a grin. 

Magnus paused and looked at Alec with narrowed eyes. “You’re the incestuous one, Alexander,” he said with a chuckle. “But obviously I would go on a date with your mom. She’s a lovely date,” he responded, laying his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“Would you rather that you had never met me or you were my best friend but we never fell in love,” Magnus challenged. That was finally the one that ended the game. Magnus felt Alec tense and he pulled his head off his shoulder for a moment, and the emotion that came over his face made Magnus want to take it back, but then Alec answered.

“No, I can’t answer that,” Alec turned and kissed him lightly. “Sorry, Pacar,” he murmured the Indonesian word of affection, “but both of those choices are too far away from a reality I’d be willing to visit.” 

“Oh and me having to choose between having sex with Jace and Izzy could happen tomor—well…hmmm okay fair,” Magnus cut himself off considering the lives they live for a moment, and Alec’s laughter told them both that the night had in no way been ruined. 

“Up until the moment I met you I ached for you, and the second I saw you I knew I would always love you,” Alec reported. 

“I’m going to need you to stop speaking like that. We are in public, Alexander,” Magnus scolded as he pressed their foreheads together. He didn’t know he could be so loved; he didn’t know anyone could see him and feel as much as Alec seemed to. Alec moved their heads to kiss his husband’s lips. He knew Magnus didn’t see himself the way he deserved to be seen. He knew, even 20 years later, Magnus still had thoughts of being unworthy of love, and, while Alec did everything he could to get rid of those thoughts, he’d had hundreds of years to feel that way and 20 wasn’t much up against hundreds.

“Then how about we stop being in public? I was promised that ass,” Alec said mischievously, reaching behind and groping Magnus’s butt. Magnus pressed their bodies together with a chuckle, their lips connecting quickly several times. Alec felt the whoosh of a portal, and, without even opening their eyes, Magnus lead them through into their bedroom. 

Alec let out a yelp when he was pushed down onto the bed, his eyes opening in time to see his husband grinning and jumping on top of him, straddling his hips and kissing him hungrily. 

“Would you rather ride me or would you rather I pin you down and take you apart that way,” Alec asked even as he flipped them over so that he was on top, his hands going to Magnus’s wrist. Magnus whined and arched up as much as he could, snapping his fingers and making them both naked. 

“I choose both,” Magnus responded. Alec smiled down at him, grinding their groins together, causing them both to moan. 

“That is the best answer.”


End file.
